


Box Ghosts' story

by Chloria



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria
Summary: How the Box Ghost died. Contains OCs and death.
Relationships: None





	Box Ghosts' story

Theodore Boulder- janitor of a box plant- reported for work. He punched his card and returned it to its slot. He took his broom and garbage can, and started sweeping up around the machines. He didn't hate his 

job, but sometimes he wished he had a higher-paying one. He wished he could have a job running one of the box making machines. He loved boxes. He needed to save up for his child's education. He wanted to 

move from the three-bedroom, two-bath house that he and his family lived in. His wife did house work for a middle class family while her mother watched their child. Her salary was good, but he had been raised 

to think that the man should be the bread winner. He moved up onto the cat walk. He waved to the night watchman, Eric Bateman. He slipped a little in returning to his work, but caught his balance. He had worked 

for the plant for years, but had never risen any higher than night janitor. He never thought he would advance himself here, anyway. There had been some rumors that he might be promoted, but he never paid them

much mind. He didn't care. He thought he would be with this job until the day he died. He went further along the cat walk, working hard, making sure he got everything. He thought he saw something on the edge 

and tried to sweep it up. Nothing.

"Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me." he mumbled.

He swept everything to the floor. He would sweep it into the dustpan and dump it into the garbage can later. He would also dump the other smaller garbage cans into it and take it out to the dumpster. He heard

the door slam open, then closed. He thought nothing of it, thinking it was Eric. It wasn't.

"Hey, you!" He heard some one hurrying up the cat-walk and froze. He always did when he was surprised. He was about to turn around when he was grabbed from behind. "Don't turn around or I'll blow you to 

Kingdom Come." A rough voice hissed in his ear. A sharp object was jabbed into the small of his back. He was turned around and led down the steps leading to the cat- walk.

"You're going to show me where this place hides the money, and you're going to show me now, or else." He heard a gun being cocked.

"I don't know, honestly! I'm just the night janitor!" he begged.

"You're lying. I know you are."

"No, honestly! I don't know!"

The last thing he heard was a gun being fired.

In the morning... The first person to report to work found Theodore's body, in a pool of his own blood. He ran to find the boss.

"Mr. Ackers! Mr. Ackers! There's a dead body in the plant! I think it's the night janitor."

Mr. Ackers quickly followed his employee to where the body lay.

"It's Theo, alright. This explains why he never clocked out. We have to call the police and notify his family." The police were called, and the area combed for clues. The night watchman was questioned. Had he seen 

anything? No. They never caught the man. The ghost of Theodore Boulder now controls boxes, one of the things he loved most in life.


End file.
